12 - Exitus Machina
Exitus Machina is the 12th level of RoboTraps, marking the last level of the Crash Complex and the final level of the game prior to the Destruction Department Update. It is set in the trap production chain of Death Trap Incorporated and is unique in that the player office moves with the robots during the course of the level, giving it the impression of a sidescroller. Level design The level has the five robots walk down parallel paths, with the player office following their movement to always keep them in sight. At a second part of the level, the office will move in front of the robots, and at a third the robots are rerouted to follow the same track, again with the office moving with them. Ultimately, the robots walk a last part next to each other again, with the player office moving along at their right. While moving through the level, several trap production machines can be seen in the background and conveyer belts transport parts for buzz saws and electric fences as well as barrels of nuclear waste. Solution This level is actually pretty straightforward. Just switch the hazards whenever you know that a robot would otherwise get destroyed by walking into one. Like in Crossover Story, switching the lever too early might kill a robot you don't have in focus right now. This goes especially when the route of the Player Office will reach the flamethrower passage, where it might cost you both Clark and Ernest. During that passage, make sure to wait until Alice almost reaches the Switchable Arrows before you decide which way she should go. After all robots passed the area, make sure to put up the saw walls if they aren't up already (they should be up if all robots are still alive) to keep them in place for a while. The office will slide by them. Release the robots once they are to your left so you will be able to see them well. Switch the bridges so that the robots can easily cross the gap. For the last one, you will have to wait until the robots are on top of the bridge's middle part. Switch it to close the upcoming gap. You did it. Trivia *The level name is pseudo-latin, with "Exitus" meaning "death" and "Machina" meaning "machine". It is also a pun on the expression "Deus ex machina". *A huge advertisement sign can be found in the level, promoting flamethrowers with the phrase "20% crueler" and the disclaimer that "Death Traps may cause death". The expression "20% crueler" references the infamous "20% cooler" meme from the My little pony franchise, whereas "Death Traps may cause death" parodies the disclaimer on cigarette boxes. The fact that one company in the Death Trap Group is called "Cancersticks Holding" is another jab at tobacco products. *Virtually every game element introduced in the previous levels is used in this area, except for breaking blocks, teleporters, anti-gravity and grey robots. Used elements include switches, light barriers, switchable arrows, arrows, cogs, buzz saws, flamethrowers and switchable bridges. *This is the only level in which the player office will move even if the office movement has been switched off in the settings, due to mechanical reasons. Music Exit the premises by Kevin MacLeod Category:Levels Category:Crash Complex Category:Areas